Terminal Love
by Bratzilla1993
Summary: Brooke is not an average humen, she has special powers that seperate her andf she is exiled form where she is from, and now she is in trouble for falling in love wiht her best friend who happens to a be a female, now there is a bounty for her death.
1. My New Life

Terminal Love

Chapter 1

My New Life

Written By Natalie Gradillas

"So do you get what I am telling you?" I asked my friend. She stared at me with those sincere, innocent eyes. She looked at the floor of my bedroom. She turned her face to look at mine. I'm guessing she didn't take it so well. I grab her hand, in hopes of helping her calm down. I felt her hand shake insanely fast. I hug her but she pulls away and stands up in hopes of getting away from me. I look down, I felt my eyes get moisten from the breaking of my heart. I look at her, she looks at me with such pity and hatred. I never knew that just because I finally told her the truth that she had been bugging me to tell her. That's what I get for getting attached to someone especially falling for her. I guess I should also tell her how I really feel about her, people would call me a lesbian, but I don't care what everyone thinks but she does so that means we can never be together. That's good I guess, I would get over her, well I hope I do. If I'm not able to then I will kill myself. She won't even care now that I told her the truth. I just realized that I was staring blaknly at the wall. I look at her and I notice that she is looking at me differently. I kind of can't explain it but there is a sexual tension going on. She sat down next to me and hug me. When she made physical contact with me, I felt my body go into some kind of heat, I think she felt it to. Because she jump back quickly. I have no idea what went through me because the next moment I knew, I had moved my face toward hers but she didn't pull away, so I moved my lips closer to hers, I didn't go in, I waited for a second then out of nowhere her hands grab the back of my head and pushed my head which made my lips smash aganist hers. I always did imagine how those juicy lips felt and her tongue against mine. She had her hands on my waist and she continued pushing her body against mine. I pushed her down the bed while I was still kissing her. She put her hands under my shirt and started rubbing them down my back. I returned the gesture then I felt her unclasp my bra and she started doing some stuff with her hands to my breasts that actually felt insanely good. We ended up being completely naked under the covers and both of use felt satisfied. I looked over at her and she was looking at me with such adortion in her eyes, I can't believe that in those same eyes held such a hatrd in them. I touch her face, it felt so soft. I asked her, "What kind of moistureizer do you use?" She laughs then she kisses me softly. When she was about to pull away I pull her back in. We began the love making again. I love her so much, I whispered, "I love you. She pulled back and says, "What?" I looked at her and said, "Nothing." She looks at me then pushes me off her. She grabs the blanket that was covering us off me, and she wrapped it around herself. I joke, "Girl, we have the same parts." She looks at me and says, "True." She let the blanket fall off her which revealed her nude body. I grab the mattress to stop myself from grabbing her and having sex again. She smirked and said, "See that's why I wanted to cover myself. When she finished putting on her clothes. She looked at me then hug me. She whispered in my ear, "I guess this is goodbye then." I grab her and kiss her. I grab her hand and placed it on my breast. She moaned but immediately pulled back. " I can't do this." She whispered in my ear. "What? We already did it like 2 times, so what's wrong with 1 more time?" She looked at me then says, "It's going to be extra hard to say goodbye." I look at her and ask, "Who's leaving?" She stares at me then kisses me.

That's when I wake up, that all seemed so real. I still don't want to tell her the secret. I wouldn't stand it when she looks at me with those eyes again. I look to my bed stand, the clock on it said, 3:33am. This is like the fifth time this happened, waking up at this time almost every single day. But then again I was warned that this would happen. I was warned for a lot of things, I should've paid attention, but like the butt head that I am, I ended up getting exiled. Now, I live in some home, with a family that is brain washed into thinking that I am a distant cousin's daughther or somewhat. It's okay, I guess. The dad doesn't hover, pretty much he lets me do what I want and his daughther, whos around the same age as me, well lets just say she hates me, because I get away with everything. Yeah, I'm that good, sometimes I think she is out to try to get me into trouble. It's hilarious, how hard she tries. She even tried doing those stalker things like you would see in a movie. You know like, a person follows the main character around and stuff, but never gets caught, because they are sneaky like that. Well, she isn't sneaky at all, like when she tries to be silent while walking to one place to another, you automatically hear her footsteps. Even if she wears the proper clothing, it still doesn't work. I wish she would just get over it. Sometimes I wish that I can just use my power on her. Well, that's one of the reasons I got into exile. So, yeah I have to be pretty careful with my temper beacuse that just makes me more tempted to use it. So, that's why I am glad that I am best friends with Haley James. She's like my safety net, whenever I have a bad day or I'm just pissed at something, it just takes one look at her smile, like magic,all my troubles go away. Also, I think that might be one of the reasons why I fell in love with her. I never really felt this way about anyone, especially for a girl. Well, I guess that makes me a lesbian, huh? Oh well, it's life.

I start to hear something outside, I walk up to my window then pull the curtin open a tiny inch. I notice nothing out of the familair until my eyes spots a sports car, but not just any sports car, well I'm not good with cars, but that's the only kind of car I actually know, it's Porshe. That's all I know, I use my night vision gift, and I see that it is a yellow one with light green stipes on, it kinda makes it look like a Viper. I notice the driver looking straight at me, I seriously mean, like right at me. I don't get scared easily, so I continue looking. He drives away in a rush. I just sigh when I realized who it was. It's this rich guy at school, his name is Felix Tagarro and he has been trying to get in my pants ever since I first started attending school here. He like sent me flowers and chocolates with little love poem on them for like almost 5 months. Well, after that he started like stalking me, I have no idea how he got my number, not like the house number but my cell phone number, so he would like call me every 5 minutes, he would even text me all this love poems, which he says he wrote, but actually he copied from a book. What? I read poetry, and I recongized all the ones he tried to take credit for. This one time he even send me a picture of himself, shirtless. Man, he is ripped. He has like a 8 pack, but I'm still not interested and this has been going on for almost 3 years, well I'm a senior now, so I guess that's right. Also, I've been told that I am the first girl who never was interested in him, like almost every girl in school want to get in his pants and stuff, yeah, I know those sluts. Well, he even tried to start a rumor that I was and I quote a "dyke", he spray painted it on my locker.I really hate those 4 letter words, but no one believed it because I was currently dating this one dude when he decided to try it. So I wanted to get even with him, but I didn't start the rumor, but it spreaded like one. I told my lab partner that I saw some dude, with like only his boxers on, running out of Felix's penthouse. That quickly spread like wild fire through out the whole school, so everyone for like almost a year thought he was gay. It was kind of hilarious, but then he soon found out it was me that kind of started it, so he asked me what I was doing in front of his house, I just told him that I was walking with my friend and we happen to see this. But the most hilarious part was that it was all true, well I kind of used my power with this, I read his mind and saw that imagine. So, I guess I got him good.

I layed back down on my bed, but I can't fall back to sleep. I try closing my eyes, in hopes of dozing off. Okay, maybe I should go take a cold shower right now beacuse when I had that dream I kind of went into heat in other words I'm insanely horny.

I walk to the bathroom, andsatrted to take my cold shower for the day. While, I was rinsing my hair, my mind wondered to Haley's head. I was standing in the sidelines of her dream. She was dreaming of finally figuring out my secret but then something slipped there, something I never thought was possible. She is starting to like me more that a friend. Man, I know those things are suppose to be private and all but I'm condidered to be very nosey where I come from. But just knowing is fine with me, so that means I can start to try to send some siganls to her. But.....I don't think I would be able to do this. I always did dream of the day, that I fianlly did find out how she feels about me. I never thought it was so easy, I could've done this a long time ago. Then I remebered that wasn't Haley's mind, it was Felix's. That stupid perve, man, I do want to find out if Haley likes me more than a friend but I have to respect her privacy. If she wants to be with me, then when she is fianlly able to admit it to herself then she can tell me. I want to do the same but I'm scared that she might not feel the same way and I don't want to lose her. I know if me and her get in a relaionship, it might get doomed and stufff but I will always look into the bright side of things, so that means if we do break up then I will grateful for the good times we had together. It's like what this one person said, you will never know until you try. So I guess that's true.

I shut off the water, I still stood there for a few more minutes. I love the silence in this house when everyone is sleeping especially their daughter, Peyton. She is very annoying that's why she doesn't have any friends. I actually have a lot of friends, well most of them are guys. But still I have friends and Haley is the only best friend I would ever want. Peyton sometimes tries to hang out with me and my friends, but it didn't work out because she wouldn't shut up about the project she has been doing in science. Look, I know she didn't know what to say but still she could've waited until we started talking about something that she can relate to. I know she was probaly nervous beacuse I heard she had a crush on my buddy,Jake. Who by the way is insanely hot but he has a girlfriend that he has been going out with ever since I think was kindergarden. I'm not sure I really don't remember. Like when I first heard about that I was all like dang someone here is whipped badly and stuff. But when you see them together, it's like true love. It's like they really are meant for each other. You can tell by the way they stare at each other. It's just pure love and adortion . I wish I had something like that but the only man I ever really had a series relationship with was this guy back at home. His name was Jake, he was the most loveable guy you would ever meet. I still love him, but we had a reason to break up. We know what the percent rate of how long distance realrtionships last, but we still tried it. It didn't last, we broke up like 2 months after I arrived. I still miss him, we still talk but not like we use to. He has a girlfriend right, going on 2 years now, her name is Angel. He sent me a picture of her, man, speaking as a lesbian, she is insanely hot. When he talks about her in his letters, just the words he uses to describe her, you can tell that it is true love. I'm happy for him, that he fianlly found his soul mate. I wish I found mine already, but still no such luck. I guess I will meet this soulmate of mine soon. Sometimes I really do think that it is Haley. My buddy Jake know how I feel about Haley and he pointed out to me the other day, how she looks at me. He says that she has such an adortion in them when she stares at me. I even tried to get one of my friends dig it out of her but no such luck. I remember back then like 2 years ago, when I first started realizing the feelings I had for her, I just told my friend Jake how I felt, he had So I waited then like 5 months later, she caught him with another guy. Yeah, that's right I said guy, what did you think I was really going to say girl. Well, she was heart broken because he had just told her that he loved her and she was going to lose her virgintiy with him but good thing she didn't. I really didn't want to bring anything up that had anything to do with one person liking someone form the same gender. So, I gave up hope. Until Jake told me about the look in her eyes whenever she sees me. That was like last week, so I'm planning to make my move on her when we go to go watch this one movie together. The movie is suppose to be very sad, so I guess that seems like the right movie to choose for a moment like this, I guess.

I walk out of the shower and put a towel around me when I heard somthing outside again but this time it was like right next to the bathroom window. Good thing I had the curtains over it, I wouldn't like it if anyone saw me naked without permission. I make sure the towel is wrap securely around me. I walk as light as cat to the window and peek under the curtain. I see someone dressed in a black, tight suit patrolling outside with some type of gun, I guess it's a sniper. I walk out of the bathroom and change in to my pj's again. I lay down the bed and finally with all that I had in my mind right now, I fell asleep. I would think about spandex man tomorrow.

My alarm clock started to buzz. My eye lids start to slowly open, everything in my sight was blurry. Also in the blurriness I saw the spandex man standing there, just staring at me. But once my vision cleared, he disappered. I don't know why but I think I know who it was.


	2. The Stalker Again

Termianl Love

Chapter 2

The Stalker Again

Written By Natalie Gradillas

I can't believe it, I never thought I would see him again. He is the reason I got exiled in the first place. His name is Chris Keller , he is a very old ex-boyfriend, who got extremely obessive over me. He followed me everywhere after we broke up. He used to be a sweet guy but he changed. He was following me the day I gave the mayor a reason to exile me. Yeah, you can call him a snitch. That day haunts me like a nightmare, it follows me everywhere. Like whenever I close my eyes, bang!! There is the scene being played, it's like on repeat from the moment it first started. Also the sound of the guy when he stopped breathing. The look in his eyes when the light behind them faded out. I never meant to kill anyone especially the mayor's son, Dean. Seriously, everything happened so fast. He was suppose to block it, me and him were training. He got distracted from something, I still wonder where his eyes where staring at. His eyes sifted once the power ball left my hands. He forgot to block it, he was supposed to block it. He shoulbn't have looked away. If he didn't sift his eyes for that one second, he might have been alive, and I would haven't gotten exiled, then I wouldn't have met Haley. The only reason I'm still breathing right now, is because the mayor saw everyhthing that happened from Chris's eyes and mine. He saw how his son's eyes sift once the power ball left my hands. There were rumors that he wanted to die, so that he did it on perpuse. But I knew him, me and him have been buddies since we were in diapers. I also heard that he was in love with me, but I never did find out. I never really did see him like that, like I would check him out, but that was just for fun. Also, I was in a relationship with Jake, we were in love and Dean didn't want to mess with that I guess. I really never knew what was up with him, because almost almost every girl in our special school wanted him but he never paid them any attention. I always did catch him staring at me, but I never really did pay attention to his eyes, so I guess he was in love with me. I do miss his laugh and smile. He was kind of like Haley in a way. He always made my troubles disapper with just one look at him, his smile was the most wonderful thing in the world. He had the charm that calmed me down, he was everything to me. I sometimes I do wonder why I never considered him the way he considered me. I seriously think that I never wanted to lose that piece that kept me whole. Maybe that's why I'm so attached with Haley. I always did wonder who she reminded me off when that first happened, like it was the first time I really started to get homesick and I was pissed off becuase of this stupid exile thing, but when I saw her that day, she just smiled at me. That smile has helped me through tha most difficult times ever. If it wasn't for that smile, I probly would have killed myself.

I do want to ask Chris, what hell he is doing here. But that can wait, today is a school day, the only thing I really do look forward to is to see Haley again. She is the sun to my rainy day, she is everything that I need. I hope that one day she will understand that. I guess I should get ready.

After I got ready, I walk down the stairs. Peyton, as always was eating all of my favorites. She was stuffing the last biscuit in her mouth also the last bagel and muffin. So, I just smirked and went to go get the cereal. She just got even madder, when I sat down with the bowl of cereal, she left the table. I chuckled in victory.

I walked outside, it is so cold outside. It is always cold here, I seriously have no idea where I am. I did know when I first got here, but I guess I forgot. I walk dow the sidewalk and like always I hear a honk next to me. I don't even to look who it is, because its the same thing everyday. It is Felix, I think it is funny that I always end up getting a stalker. Just hilarious, he always tries to give me a ride home but I never will give him a chance. I really don't care if he is hot, he is just a jerk bag that can do what that fuck he wants except me. As usual, I ignore him and when the bus comes he gives up and leaves. It's pretty much the same every morning, whenever the bus comes, it's like he doesn't want the kids that go to our school know that he is still trying to get into my pants, but here's the fact they already do. I don't see the point why he does that, but hey saved by the bus.

When I get on the bus, I hear my name being called. As usual it is Jake and his girl, Ana. I smirk at them when I walk down to where they are sitting. There was a different atmosphere today in the bus. I can't really describe it, it's like there is strange feeling in my gut telling me that someone who isn't a student is in this bus. I never felt so paranoid, like always I try to ignore it. I do wonder who is this new person. I sit down behind Jake and his girl, I pull down the window. Jake turns around smiling, he then asks, "Don't you ever get sick by always having the window down?" I just smile at him, he just chuckles then looks at his girl. I turn my gaze to outside the window, I fall into a daydream. The scenry around me changes into the boot camp that I was sent to when I was like 5. Everyday was training, we never were allowed to have fun, the reason I got stuck there is because I accidently lit the teacher's hair on fire. Well, it's not my fault that the teacher ran out of gel so he had to use gasoline oil. What a dumbass, seriously and he knew that we were going to experiment our fire power that day. He also knew that I was always clumsy when I first try something new, everyone does, so just beacuse the teacher made that mistake, I got send to boot camp. Which did help with my cluminess, but still that was not fair. Oh well that's ancient history. I still wonder how our type of race began, like we are more advanced then our averge humen. Like we even have a name for our race, we are called the X5 Power. Yeah, what a lousy name, well we were created in a science lab. Some freak that lived in his moms basement, he created the first of our kind. That was like 100 years ago, so we are still developing a bit. We even have our own land too. Like to reguler humens, it looks like a abonded building that I guess looks haunted. Well, it's actually our land, it's very a large place. I really miss it there, I wish I can visit my old buddies, but I'm not able to. No one is really allowed to leave the land. Like the only reason someone is allowed to leave is when they are assigned to mission somewhere or when they are exiled or when they get permission. The third part never really happens, because everytime me and my buds asked, the mayors always said no. He said no to everyone who asked, so whats the point of the third one. No one really knows what is out here, they don't know how this place is developed or industrialized.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and someone is calling my name. I open my eyes and realize that I feel asleep on the way to school. It was Jake and his girl who were trying to wake me up. When I stand up, they both start to laugh. I'm pretty sure they will never let me forget this, ever.

When we got off the bus, Jake and his girl say bye to me, so he can walk Ana to class. I walk off to my locker, dang this school for having the lockers outside. I don't get it, like in movies they have the lockers inside, but in real life they are actually outside. I hate also the fact that mine is in the bottom, like guys also wolf whistle at me when I get the stuff I need from my locker. I wish I can get one that is higher. Well, no one gets what they wish for. So, when I bend over to get my materials, I felt someone slap my butt, immediatly I turn around and had their hands in mine. It was Felix, he was chuckling. I pushed him away, okay I have to confess, yes I did use my super strenghth for this. He fell into the trashcan, everyone started to laugh. But there was someone in the crowd that caught my eye, I think I just saw Chris. But when I scan the crowd again, he wasn't there. Maybe I am just seeing things, yeah that's it. Then again, I did see him this morning, maybe he was also that new guy in the bus. I just smirk at the crowd and walk away.

When I opened the door to the inside of the scool building 2. There was no one there, it was completly deserted. I start to walk to my class, I start to feel this presence behind me. I would turn around, but the intruder would hide. I could trick him, I've done it before. I pretend to go into the bathroom and when I shut the door, I use my superspeed to exit out so quickly that no human eye can see me.

I see the intruder look confuse as he turns around to face me. "Hi, Chris." I say as he looks at me. He looks at me shock, and he says, "Brooke, you weren't suppose to see me." I frown at him, "Chris, how long were you following me?". He look at the floor then scrathes the back of his head, "Brooke, I'm sorry but I can't tell you." I can't believe I'm about to do this, "Chris, do you how much I missed you?" I put my hand on his shoulder and let it slowly rub him down. He shivers from my touch. I smile in victory, "Dang, Chris have you been working out?" He smiles shakely . "So, Chris what were you going to tell me?" He starts to shake, he does that when he is nervous I seem to remember that. He clears his throat, "Brooke, I'm sorry but I have to go." He ran away, I sigh in defeat. That's the first. I turn around to walk into my class.

Once, I entered, the teacher Ms. Montez, says, "Brooke, your late, again." I smile as the class laughs. I walk to my seat and sit down. I turn around and face Haley smile at me. I smile at her, God, I'm in love with her. I want kiss those irrestible lips. Dammit!!! That dream is in my head now!!! I feel my body go into heat, I nod at her and turn around. I raise my hand, I start to feel a shiver go down my body. Ms. Montez says, "Yes, Ms. Davis what do you want?" Wow, what a nice teacher. "Miss, I really need to go to the bathroom." She sighs and nods. I get up and speed walk to the bathroom.

The last bell rings as everyone run home or somewhere else. I run up behind Haley and put my hands on her eyes. I never say 'guess who?' so I'm not starting now. She grabs my hands and turns around to see who it is. We both smile at the same time. I hug her, her hair is in my face. Her hair smells so wonderful, I ususally hate coconuts but she makes them smell so irrestible. She pulls away and smiles at me. I grab her hand and walk her to the bus. She laughs as I tell her what happened to Felix this morning.

We stop in front the bus, she hugs me. I look at her face, "Haley, what do you want to do today?" She smiles as an idea pops in her head.

We both run down the sidewalk toward the lake. She says, "Hey, do you want to do something insane?" My mind says "please say skinny dipping please say skinny dipping!!" I smile and say, "Sure, what?" She runs to the lake and undress as she jumps into the lake but she stop when she was showing her bra and pantis. My head went mad. Man, why am I such a perve? I run to the lake and jump in with my clothes still on.

I feel a pat on my back, I felt my eyes were closed. Dammit! Why do I keep on having these dreams? I open my eyes then turn around and see Haley smiling at me. I look in her eyes and see some humor in them. I feel a chuckle in my throat when I ask, "What?". She laughs as she hits me on the back. I giggle while I stand up, we where at the lake, how uncanny is that? I ask her while I admire the tree next to us, "How the hell did we get here?". She laughs, "Well, you mumble in your dream that you wanted to go to the lake. So, I had some help from Jake.". I laugh along with her, "Hey Brooke, what were you talking about when you said please say skinny dipping?". I felt my face get hot so it was probaly was red. I just look away with a laugh. She laughs with me then asks, "Brooke, were you dreaming about skinny dipping with your special someone?". I guess you can call yourself that, "Yeah, I was." She looks at me with curiousty in her eyes, "Who is it?". You. It's always been you Haley. "Oh, its.....I don't want to say." She smiles at me while she rolls her eyes, "Brooke, you don't trust me?" I smile at her, I trust her more than anyone, I might even trust her with my heart, but not sure with that yet. "Yeah, I do. You know that. I just... It's a privite dream that I feel embarss to even talk about." She chuckles then looks at the lake, "Brooke, that seriously have never stop you before." I laugh with her, yeah that's true I use to be like that, well this is one private thing I hope she might find out someday but not today. I know this isn't healthy but when has that ever stop anyone? I admire her while she looks at the sunsets reflection on the lake, she whispers, "It's so bueatiful." I smile at her and whisper, "Yeah, it is." Before she turns around to see me, I look up at the sunset so she would think that I really was looking at it. I know this has happen in so many romantic movies, but it actually does happen. We automatically start to laugh for no reason, while the laughter erupted out of us, I notice Chris staring at us. Man he can't take a break. Seriously, why did I ever go out with him? Was I really that desperate? Guess I was. Haley must have notice me looking into the distance, she asks, "Hey, what are you looking at?" I look back at her, "Nothing, just admiring the scenry." She laughs at my lie then she sighs. I look at her and notice the change in her face, "Haley, what's wrong?" She looks at me with a serious face and sincere eyes. I feel the smile disappear from my face as she started, "Brooke there is something I want to tell you." Maybe she might confess her undying love to me. Yeah, that would be the day a pig flies across the moon. I look at her as her eyes get moist, "Brooke, I don't want anything to destroy our friendship. So, I want to come clean with something." Say you love me more than a friend, say it, say it!!! "Brooke, I think that I might be..."


	3. Forbidden Love

Terminal Love

Chapter 3

Forbidden Love

Written By Natalie Gradillas

She stopped talking the second me and her heard a tree branch crunch. I don't even have to guess who it is, "Hey, Peyton. What are you doing here?". I turn to face the blonde curly haired girl staring at me with a surprised face, "How did you know it was me?". I just smile, okay I have to admit I did at first thought that it was Chris but the way it sounded remind me of Peyton. Haley sighs out, "So, it's late. I have to go home. Bye, Brooke.". She hug me and again her hair went in my face, I love coconuts for those few seconds that her hair is in my face. When she let go, she waved bye to Peyton then walk off. I turn to look at Peyton, I'm not sure if I'm either mad at her or pissed off, which probaly means I'm not in a good mood. Haley was about to tell me something and this little wanna be 007 had to ruin it. I made sure my face didn't show my emotins that were stiring inside.

I shut the door behind me when I entered my room, as usual I didn't hear it close instead it shut against someone's foot. I don't even have to turn around to see who it is, "Peyton, please leave me alone." I hear the door open alowly, "Brooke, I sometimes think that you might be a lesbian." I turn to her with a confused face. She laughs then says, "It's beacuse you are the only girl ever who is not interested in Felix." I start laughing then slam myself on the bed. It's weird we are actually getting along, well this is something I don't see everyday. She tells me goodnight the leaves me alone. Seriously that is the first, she has to be drag to her room so she can leave me alone. I wonder what she is on, whatever it is, hope it's her daily thing.

I slump in my bed while I listen to the crickets sing in the dark. Sometimes that just calms me down just when Im not in a good mood. I don't get why I need to be in a good mood right now, maybe just need to be comforted with the fact that my life might turn out good for once because the love of my life might actually like me. Okay that might not be a good thing but its a step up. I hope my mind isn't playing things on me because sometimes my mind makes up some crazy explainations for what is going on, I sometimes get extremely paranoid. It's one of the reasons I'm so insane sometimes even though I don't mean to. That's actually one of the reasons Haley likes to hang out with me, she says that every single time she spends time with me she feel like she is reading a book pretty much having an adventure with me.

Sometimes I really want to tell her my secret. It's not like the mayor would know, or anyone else for that matter. I wonder how her reaction would be, would she be scared of me? Or would she actually not feel any different about me. Yeah, of course she is going to look at me like I'm a freak. She would probaly freak out then yell out 'stay away from me'.Yeah, I've seen it happen in TV, I have even read it from books. I hope that the samethng doesn't happen to me.

I hear a soft knock on my window, I turn to see Haley standing there, with a grin on her soft, smooth, delicate.....okay got a little carried away there, ok she has a grin on her face. I look at her, my face is proably showing some sort of confusion because she acted like she was shivering. I walk up to open the window, she laughs when she climbs in. I shut the window shut while she sits on my bed. "Brooke, what were you doing? You actually look peaceful looking at the ceilng.I never met anyone who can be at ease while staring at the ceiling." I just smile at her, good thing I decided not to keep myself occupied tonight, if you know what I mean? "Brooke, there is something I really want to tell you but don't freak out, okay?" Please say that you love me more than a friend, please love me love me love me LOVE ME LOVE ME!!! Okay, while I was ranting that in my head, Haley was staring at my floor, didn't know that she liked hardwood floors. "Brooke, please listen to me." I turn to look at her, I see a tear about to drip out of her eye. "Haley, what's wrong?". She looked at me and quickly wipe away the fresh tear from her eye. "Never mind. I don't think I can tell you Brooke.". I grab her hands, "Haley, you now have made me curious. What is it?". Please tell me that you want to be with me, please. "Brooke, please don't get mad.". Why would I get mad?? "Brooke, I should have told you this earlier." YES YES YES YES. "Brooke....I'm....." Come one spit it out already. "I'm moving." WHAT?!

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, my mom told me like a month ago and I didn't know how to tell you." So that's why she has been acting different because she was taking mentel pictures of everything, wonder how my picture looks. So, that kind of destroyed my hope of everything. Hold on, I'm having a flashback to my dream that I had the other day, so that's what she meant when she said "It's going to be extra hard to say goodbye." So, I had a foreshadwoing dream, that sucks but then again why would the whole thing come true. "Brooke, say something. Your making me more nervous that I am." I haven't notice that I was staring at space, must have freaked her out. "Sorry, I was just thinking. It sucks that you are leaving, I'm going to miss you. Whens the day?". The way her expression chnaged I can tell it was soon. "Haley, when is it?" She looked down to the floor and stayed silent. "Haley, when?" She looked up at me, her eyes red with tears coming down, "This Saturaday." I felt the shock appear in my face, why did she wait this long to tell me? I should ask her that, "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" She looked down again, "Brooke, I'm sorry it's just that the days never seemed right and they never did. Today seemed okay, we were both at the lake, thought the senere would help calm you down, but your cousin ruined it." Yeah that little bitch, I think I might do something to her while she sleeps oh she is going to get it. "Brooke, I'm sorry for this, I didn't mean for this to happen, can you forget about it?" Yeah, like I can forget my feelings for you, yeah that will be the day. "Whatever, let's talk about something else."

"Brooke, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

That the day when I leave that you will tell me your secret." Okay, this girl always has a way to surprise me.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a secret."

"Brooke, don't start. There is something you havn't told me, I feel like you don't trust me."

"Haley, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm sorry if you suspect that I have a secret but I don't have anything to hide." I never felt this awful in my life, there like this mega bad feeling in my chest that is growing with guilt with every beat.

"I get it. You don't trust me. You don't have to tell me but at least write it in a letter so I can read it when I leave." A letter? Now why didn't I think about that, well that is kind of a dumb idea that makes me look like a person who hides, I'm not one of those people but I just don't want to tell her, I'm not sure exactly how she will react. Man this reminds me of some show I watch the other day, it's about some kid from another planet that came to earth when he was a little kid and he grew up with humans. The girl that he is in love with suspects his secret, he wants to tell her but is afraid of her reaction. Well, I'm kind of in a similar situation instead of a alen from another planet, I'm a new type of human and I'm a girl not a boy. I forgot what it was called and I think it was a re-run of the third season, I think.

But still, telling her that secret, I'd rather tell her I'm interested in her more than a friend. Shit, wait they are both worse rather her leave wondering my secret than her knowing it. But then again I do wonder how she will react when I tell her, will she still accept me or call me a freak and leave or even worse call the government, I'm not what you call exactly legal or a humen. I was created illegally and I guess that makes me an alein or what Lil' Wayne would say, a "Martian".

"Haley, I'll think about it but I won't gurrantee I would." Haley looks at me with delight, "I'm glad your even considering it. I don't get why you can't tell me now." Again, man is this girl planning to give me a heart attack or something?

"Haley, you said the day you leave."

"So, this is the first time you even admited to having a secret. Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I'm afraid of your reaction."

"Don't tell me your from another planet." Guess she also watched that show.

"No, I'm not from another planet but you might want to wait until the day you move for me to tell you my secret, okay?"

"Why not now?"

"Because it's taking me alot of guts to even consider this, okay. Don't make me explode right now."

"Brooke, I'll wait, I waited for 3 years, I think I can wait a few days."

"I want to tell you but it's the way your reaction plays in my head that scares me."

"You must have a different tape then what I have, because whatever you tell me, you will still be the same girl who I met 3 years ago." Please remeber that when I tell you.

"Hope you still think that when I tell you."

"I think I might know what it might be, but don't explode. I will wait until you tell me. Don't worry I won't be like Felix and stalk you." We both laugh, that reminds me. I have to flaten his car tire after I put superglue on Peyton's mouth. Oh yeah she is going to get it, oh I think I might also put Nair in her shampoo, wait I save that one.

"So, Brooke. This is a last minute request but they sold my mattress, so can I sleep here tonight?" Fuck yes!!!

"Yeah, just please don't snore." She just giggles, hope she doesn't it will ruin the moment when I watch her sleep."So, just make yourself comfortable. I will be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Actually going to plant my pranks. I'm glad I have superspeed so she won't notice a thing.

When I open the door to my room, I see her sleeping in my bed, must have tooken a long time or she is a fast sleeper.

I lay down next to her and watch her while she sleeps, she looks so peaceful and innocent. I just want to stroke her cheek and kiss those lips, it's taking so much will power right now for to stay still. I want to close my eyes but I don't want to, I just want to watch her all night, this face makes me feel at ease and the soul in this body makes me feel so free. She is my soulmate but she just doesn't know it yet. Dang that makes me sound like a stalker, guess this is how they all feel. I must be one since all I want to do is watch this soft, delicate face sleep.


End file.
